The Brawl Championship: English version
by The Brawl Team
Summary: An Oc Championship is being celebrating in a unknown island. Only one will arrive until the end, but who? Introduce an Oc, let him/her participate against hundreds of Ocs and find out! Ocs needed. More information inside
1. Chapter 1

(A backdrop opens; a group of people on stage is to be seen) (One of them gets ahead and grabs a microphone)

"-Is this on?" (Is heard by the Chamber, so it is assumed that if)

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming…..! To read, obviously. First of all let us to introduce ourselves: we are the **"Brawl Team"**. Well, is the first thing we step over our head to introduce the data and…. but what the hell I´m doing! I'm going out from the topic...

Let´s star again: Welcome to our first fic. First of all, I would like to clarify that it is not the first time that we write; only in this site. We promise to try to update wherever possible, but do not expect to be very regular, studies and that stuff usually keep people busy.

And well, having said which, we are going to what is important.

(A giant cinema screen appears, and starts the countdown cliché of old film)

"Welcome to **Brawl Island,** a sympathetic and enormous island of unknown origin and more unknown location, completely normal. We have several villages, a mountainous area, wide beaches, a hotel resort, an enormous volcano, the Kasaco and a large stadium placed at the top of Mount Katsume. We have everything you need for some good vacation... Or for a great tournament.

OC characters! cCome and participate in our tournament of characters! You are all invited to participate in fighting in 1vs1 or anything else that you come to mind against each other. During the following weeks, you will fight in a wrestling tournament against other characters, in aggregate form, to only be one. One against the champion! But being defeated does not mean be removed, No! You can always strive to improve your position.

Hundreds of battles and challenges await you all. Who will win the tournament and will be the best of the OC? Who will reach the end and who will be the first? "Only time, and possibly the destination, will know."

(Turns off the transmission and the screen will)

(Leaves the writer again)

Well, let me explain in more detail:

We have decided to mount a tournament of Oc from the universes of "One Piece" and "Naruto", where they´ll fight each other to reach the top spot in fighting, tests and challenges. All those who want, can send an Oc to participate in it, where will face others. To "register", must send a description in detail as possible of him or her like this:

Universe comes from: pirate or ninja? (**No vale do mix, not in excess)**

Name or nickname:

Age and physical description

Psychological Description: must be more detailed that can, above all in combat, because it will affect much. **Please, I ask, do the character as more balanced as possible. You have to have flaws and virtues, and we do not accept any character too "unrealistic" as it were able to destroy the whole world. Try as it may seem humanly "possible".**

Powers and abilities: according to universe they come, they will have one or anothers, so you will need to describe how they are and in what consist, what are their strengths, their weaknesses...**To ask before, please try to don´t overdose them. We don´t accept characters so powerful as to "Break the world" or an excess of skills. They must be balanced in the strengths and weaknesses. Devil fruits type "logia" are not allowed.**

(History): Optional

Attacks: Minimum 4, maximum 12. If you don't have any defined, you should perhaps think of naming some technique or something. In the ninjas, the**maximum are 10 to be distributed between the different types of justus**

Combat style: do they use weapons, animals, magic or clean fist fighting?

Extra details that you want to define.

Well, said which I put the following rules:

**The fighting and their results shall be defined to decision of the "people" and the group that we are going to write this. We have the last word, but you can always comment and leave your ideas**

**The fights will be one-on-one in the majority of cases, and the match participants can agree where they fight. It can be anywhere on the island.**

**From the star, and until the early fighting, Oc can challenge others if they wish to. The "owner" of the Oc may accept or not.**

**Any detail, you can use the WP.**

**Between combat and combat, may be some "transitional" chapters. It is an idea in the process, you may not have it in mind.**

**We need a large number of degrees Celsius. So please, send all of you can via "Review" or via "PM"**

**We write as quickly as we can, so have patience.**

**We do not accept complaints of any kind. Also, the plagiarism of characters is a thing of the authors. We only use them.**

Thanks for reading. Write the introduction and the grid, which may be amended, as we have enough OC.

(The group leaves, the curtains close and the light set on, so people leave)


	2. Chapter 2

Morning time. The night had been calm and the morning was sunny and completely unobstructed. It wasn´t very hot in Brawl Island, especially in the higher areas, not counting the Kasaco volcano.

In nearby villages, the residents already had started their tasks per day trades. Today had begun to put in place earlier than usual, to be ready for your arrival. Especially in the large and peaceful town of Tengoku, unofficial capital of the island, and the only one who possessed a port for the arrival of large ships from other islands. As the one that was to come.

And, on the top of Katsume, the huge Stadium stood majestically. They had taken a long time to build, but now completed, you could say that it had been worthwhile. It was enormous, and being built on top of a mountain, made it even more attractive, despite its difficulties of access. In addition, your scenario could be decorated and changed to taste and in a very short time. An architectural jewel, which honors his name: "Il Colloseo".

And on top of the dome in a strategically located Office, the "Brawl Team" was looking at the horizon, waiting patiently for the arrival of its participants for the tournament. "The Brawl Championship".

-How many we have for now? - Quietly asked one reclining on a couch reading the newspaper.

-10 - Answered another, seated at a table by organizing some papers-almost all pirates.

-Almost? - asked on before.

-There are some ninjas. Well, three to be exact. But one does not come in the next boat

The type ceased to read the newspaper to get up and put watch the horizon with his teammates.

-We will need more, not doubt. Above all, some ninjas, to make it more interesting.

-Completely agree - said another with a telescope on the hands.

-Do you know how long is gonna take the boat to arrive? - One asked to the mate with the telescope.

-Yes, and it seems to me that not much. In fact….-all turned his heads towards him – looks like they are close...

* * *

><p>- Boriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-released by 6th consecutive time a young woman that did not stop to walk around the bow, looking at the horizon every five seconds. It was a young girl of about 15 years, rather skinny, more or less 1'63 height, clear smooth brown hair gathered on a ponytail, with very good-looking green eyes, but no more ( for male eyes, there present) that their generous female factions. He wore Brown military boots, with a somewhat broken dark jeans and a t-shirt of Fuchsia straps. It also carried on her finger a ring of something similar to the iron in appearance. Although the most remarkable was his pendant in the form of Ying-Yang of green color<p>

-Bor.…-

**- Do you matter, Lara? - **Was suddenly heard a voice among the other passengers. -I'm trying to take a NAP! If everything bores you, normal to get bored!

Ignoring the latter, such Lara turned in the direction of the voice, to check that he was a young man some smaller than she, around 14, long and very scrambled hair brown color, and curiously, with green eyes also. He wore a kind of armor of black and brown leather in the areas of joints, but most notable was the Ribbon of black color to set armor with a strange symbol recorded on the metal part as a guard wearing on her forehead.

-You are trying to take a NAP? -The estranged eyes of the young woman did glimpse not expected such a response:- hanging from the feet to the mast?

The present seemed neither bit surprised to see the situation, there will be looking with a face of those who say "But fuck you are doing?", which is that it not passed unnoticed by the above.

-What? - He asked around - have never have tried to sleep in this position? - The face of the rest didn´t changed an iota - it´s rather more comfortable than it seems! Seriously!

More silence. Even silence.

-Hey, it really is!-the other almost falls from his position at the suddenly hearing of a voice in his ear, belonging to a guy who was in the same position, hanging from their feet.

-Holy shit, but when did you appear?-The green-eyed asked his new "neighbor"

-Sorry, I didn´t want to scare you - apologized the other - by the way, my name is Hitori. Hitori "The Deaf" Anton. And you?-politely asked the young man. He must have been about 19 years, but they seemed slightly. They also had hair brown and messy, only his was much shorter, and like him, he was rather skinny and had a toasted skin. The difference more remarkable was the fact that the young man had brown eyes. The truth was that he did not seem to be a bad type.

-I´m Velvis. Ankris Velvis, from the Velvis ninja clan. Nice to meet you-ended said shaking hand – Do you seriously find comfortable this position?

-No- He answered with a smile- Gotcha´- Finished sticking out his tongue

-What? - He almost seemed offended - But hey, man! Now that I finally have found someone to coincide with me in my ways I take naps and…. shit! - Because of the surprise, he slipped of the mast, and fell.

He would have certainly killed himself, but almost at the last moment he gave an impressive and athletic spin landing "gently" on his feet on the deck.

-Phew, that was close...!

-All you all right?-asked another young man who heard the sounds made by Ankris for landing. He was a boy of 16 years, with eyes brown, "pearly" complexion, brown hair short and disheveled as him (Ankris). He was wearing a white shirt with a black coat and blue trousers, accompanied by a red belt where he kept a sword; and finally, a pair of sandals for shoes.

-Yes, many thanks...- He stopped, trying to make memory. He didn't even remember his name. The truth, neither his nor even half of their fellow travelers.

-Alexander Zaid. "Zalex" If you prefer. A pleasure - he said shaking hands It also seemed a nice guy.

-Well, thanks for the received attention, but the duty of my nature calls me, so I´m going to continue sleeping a while until we reach Brawl Island….- Ankris said as he began walking in direction to the kitchen. Only God knows where it was going to sleep that time.

_Uh? It´s me, or there´s something burning?-_ He thought as he sniffled the air.

Another fairly high youth come out of the kitchen as Ankris entered. He was 17 years possibly; black hair, long and messy, and with darker eyes, even more darks than a raven´s wing. He wore a white jacket and a pair of blue jeans, and in spite of the eyes, he seemed a perfectly normal person.

-Well, gentlemen, - said on the air as who was delivering a speech - does anyone know how long until we reach Brawl Island?

Silence. More silence.

-Ok, thanks you for your polite attention - said with a sigh and a recognizable ironic tone, but this didn´t attracted the attention of a pair of his traveling companions who were reading:

-Oh, come on! Can´t you leave those books for just a moment!-Nothing, neither reacted – For God´s Sake, I also like to read, but I'm still in the world!

He took the book to one of those who were quietly reading supported on the railing of the ship: A young person about 24, with somewhat messy, pointed and sandy yellow hair. He had a crooked giant nose and eyes Hazel color, which added to his robust face and Chin beard. Not exactly what you can call an attractive face.

- What the…?-Suddenly reacted the young to realize that the hand was reading. -Oi, Ignacio! If you wanted to read it, you could have waited for me to end it, don´t you think?

-Dave Jones! Didn´t you mother taught you to pay attention to what people says to you?-asked the such Ignacio

-No. I was reading when he told me - Ignacio did not know if he was speaking seriously or if he was kidding him - but well, what you wanted?

-Do you know how long until we reach Brawl Island? We have been sailing 3 days, and I'm starting to get impatient.

-Well, that´s not big news coming from you… - that time he was sure that he was laughing at his habit of losing temper easily - but no, I have no idea - he said shrinking his shoulders - ask Kohane, maybe she knows.

Ignacio turned to see the other passenger, who as Davis was carefully reading a book on a table. This time, she was a skinny young girl, with the same age, 17 years old, and with dark blued hair long until her middle back, with clear blue eyes. She wore dark jeans clad in black boots and a belt outfitted with a low-cut sleeveless shirt with exposed navel, all black, a silver bracelet and a Red Ribbon tied around the left arm. She seemed to love reading even much that Dave as throughout the trip she hadn´t been seen doing nothing but reading to entertain.

-You mean the "2º Bibliotic Queen" in this ship?- He said with exasperation, while Dave just ignored him.

_-Well, she seems at least intelligent; perhaps she has calculated the journey or something._

-Excuse me, Kohane-Chan? -The girl didn´t respond - do you know now if we still have a long journey? - Nothing either, the girl ignored him while passing the pages of the book.

-Kohane-Chan? Are you listening? Kohane-Chan? Oi! – He shouted in her ear, but still without reaction, which ended with Ignacio´s little patience.

-Kohane! Would you like to answer me? (Waves in front of her face; getting nothing) That´s it! I take your book!

But as soon as he put his fingers on the book, he got unable to take it as he received a big slap by Kohane, finishing lying on the floor around 5 minutes under the gaze of a surprised Dave and an oblivious Kohane.

-I'm sorry, you wanted something, bug? -She asked with a smile leaving aside the book, meanwhile Dave just sweatdroped.

Ignacio limited himself to raise a hand with two fingers:

-Only two things: 1- My name is Ignacio; Ignacio Sulblack, so please don´t call me bug, if you don´t mind. Oh, and don´t slap me again, please.

-Gomenasai Ignacio-San - said Kohane leaning in position to ask apologies – what´s the second?

-If you know how much longer to reach the "Brawl Island".

Kohane began shifting the head while he looked at another site, as a clear sign of "well, now that you say it..."

-No. Subimasem again, Ignacio-San. But, how about you ask the navigator about, who´s responsible for this?

He stood only then. He struck his fist against the Palm of the hand, as a sign of "I didn´t think it before!". And then he blushed at his little attention.

-**!-**Reading or not, there weren´t people on the boat who didn´t heard no such cry coming from the kitchen:

-**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!- **Was heard from the kitchen as some kind of sac came out by kicks through the door, falling on the cover, under the watchful eye of everyone, included which had come to see what the hell happened.

It turned out that it wasn't a sack, but a person. Ankris Velvis, the one who had made the "gag" of sleeping "Bat Stile" a few moments ago. And the voice turned out to be Lara Kachikae´s, the same girl that a while ago was bored because any entertainment bored her, and which came out of the kitchen just a moment after:

-Can we know what the hell were doing there? - Lara asked Ankris while this started to get up; rubbing is the growing bump he had on one side of the head, probably caused by Lara:

-But what the heck is wrong with you now?- asked a pissed-off Ankris –I was just taking a nap!

-In the fridge?-When they heard it, hardly anyone could suppress the fainting by surprise, or the "Face-Palm" which made almost all.

-What?-He asked more surprised that annoying - it was very cool there inside! Even more, it´s big enough for me, seriously!

-And what have you done with all the food there was inside? There were reservations for 2 weeks! -Asked the somewhat surprised Lara.

On hearing this, only Ankris shrugged shoulders:

- No idea, when I opened it, it was completely empty…...

-Wait a moment, everyone-was suddenly heard as Zayd Alexander entered the conversation in order to set some peace between the two and avoid aggravating things.

-You´re trying to say that someone has eaten all the food that was stored? - asked trying to resolve things in a civilized manner.

- Or it has been removed to other side, who knows...-Finished Ankris with an expression of "I have no idea".

-What a madness...-Kohane said – it´s true that he was at the scene of the crime, but it is impossible that one single person of his size would be able to eat food for 20 people alone, don´t you think, Ignacio-Kun?-there was no response: - Ignacio-kun? - She called him, but was not locatable anywhere: - where has he gone? -It was unusual as a person could disappear so quickly and quietly. But if she had seen Ignacio nervous´ expression and the 3 sweat drops that had former on his head, she wouldn´t have been so surprised.

-Ok everyone! - Was heard from the castle of aft, where stood the helm. That voice made everyone quiet almost instantly, so they managed to pay attention. It was the Navigator, a man dressed impeccably, who stayed out of the trouble of passengers during the whole journey. And know, he seemed about to tell something important:

-Ladies and gentlebans! - Announced, ignoring the rare looks of the "gentlebans" - forget the food and start your packing! Brawl Island is near!

-Eh?-Jumped suddenly a passenger, a girl who was known as Coraline:-Already? We´re near?-asked with some nervousness.

-In fact…..-the sailor drew the bow: - Is right there.

A monumental _**"Crack"**_, coming from the vertebrae of the passengers was heard all over the deck as they turned suddenly to see the island. It was rather larger than they expected, and the presence of mountains and the volcano imposed. At the same time, it seemed a normal and peaceful island of summer sunny and quiet; it seemed more like a "Resort" than as a normal island.

After a few minutes of admiring the island, most of the passengers began walking into to their respective cabins and hammocks in order to collect their things. There weren´t so many, so soon, almost everyone was ready for docking.

-Finally arrived! – told to his partner, Erick, a 22 year old, tall, red-haired and very impressive physical and muscular. Although he had not specially a very sympathetic face, he was a nice guy:- What a relief, don´t you think Coraline?

His companion, Coraline (though she had been registered to the tournament with the name of Nana), turned herself:

-Since taking into account that the food "was over" - this last is said doing some quotes with fingers – yeah, I guess.

Coraline was a young in her twenties, with of brown, wavy, and silky hair long until the end of the back, 1.71 m. height and body quite well-proportioned, with pretty white skin. Like Ankris and Lara, she possessed green eyes, but hers were a shade of Lima color.

-Well, at least we're on the island. I'm eager to see how the organizers are and the island itself.

-You think you´ll manage? It is a very large island; I don´t believe that you´ll be able to see it all in a single day.

-I will. There are more participants still missing which have to arrive yet.

-What? There ´re more than us?

-We are only 10. It would be a little short tournament, don´t you think?

-He is telling the truth-Ankris intervened carrying his backpack - my sister goes on the next boat, so there will probably be more with her.

-Oops, I didn´t know. So, the tournament doesn't begin when we come?

-No, we´ll have to wait a couple of days until the next boat arrives.

-Which is a pity; I wanted to fight the sooner possible- Finished Ankris while heading to the bow.

Once all passengers had finished collecting their things, were all on deck to see the boat dock at the port. It was a fairly large town, and the port looked quite presentable, especially because of the large retinue of people who had to receive the ship with huge celebrations. Needless to say how happy most of the passengers returned them the greeting, some even uploaded to the masts.

Once there were docked the boat, and the occupants began to disembark, they were received by a crown of cheers and celebrations, led by a group of people elegantly dressed in costumes of expensive appearance. The strangest thing, however, was the animal they had behind.

-Welcome - announced once everyone abandoned the ship - to our peaceful island, Brawl Island! I know that you are eager to fight, but we are missing even participating, so I beg you to enjoy the comforts of the island meanwhile. -One remarked to the monster they had back - if you want, you can warm up against any of our animals, and as well show you a little, but not against this Tigrex. It is our personal mascot.

-_Tigrex?-_They thought some -_I had never heard of a thing like that..._

It was an enormous and full-bodied, quadruped, animal with enormous and sharped claws and fangs. He had a very long tail, and a nose flattened with an expression of indescribable wild hatred. The most curious thing was his skin. It was orange with blue lines, but despite this, it had a very fierce aspect.

-Well, accommodate yourself in the hotel or in a private home if you prefer. If you want to fight, you only have to inform us about what you want to fight against, and go up to the cable car that will take you to "Il Colloseo" – he pointed the monumental Stadium in the top - and this is a list of the monsters that you can confront, alone or in groups up to 4 – he released several lists for the participants, which read:

**Tigrex**

**Plesioth**

**Herd of genprey, gianpreys, lodromes or gendromes**

**Diablos and/or Monobios**

**Rathian and/or Rathalos**

**Gravios**

**3 Congalalas**

**Chameleos**

The participants looked at each other. Who would want to fight, and those who want to do anything else? There were missing days to get the following ships, so they would have time...

* * *

><p><strong>OK, ladies and gentlemen, we have returned. We're sorry if you were a little disappointed, but we still don't have enough participants. We need more, many more, so meanwhile, we´re gonna put a couple of "filler" chapters. The aforementioned list are options of struggle, so if you want that some accepted Oc participates, just ask us. <strong>

**List of Oc accepted momentarily:**

**Koxinga Condor**

**Dave Jones**

**Hitori "Sordo" Anton**

**Lara Kachikae**

**Zayd Alejandro "Zalex"**

**Ignacio Sulbalck**

**"Kuroi Tenshi" Kohane**

**Ankris Velvis**

**Victoria Velvis**

**Nana (Coraline)**

**Hara Yoshimitsu**

**Erick "Great sword"**

**We need more, and we know that not all have appeared, but over time, we will post a list of the person against whom, okay?**

**Thanks for reading and up to the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

6 A.M in the morning. Early hour. But not very much for some people in the Gran Hotel which was near the village where they arrived just yesterday. No one was in the mood for picking a fight against bad-ass monster which had never seen in their entire life, so they just relaxed themselves around the place before taking a decent room in the hotel. The next participants were still sailing, so they had to wait a few days until all participants were present. And a few of them where already waken up:

"356...357…368…359…360!" Said a young boy around 14 while he was while doing some pushups in a handstand-position on one arm, perfectly balanced, just before changing arm and doing more pushups, without even having to change position.

"196…197…198…199…200!" Almost cried another person near the first one, while lifting up rhythmically some huge weights in which was written "6 Tons" in each one.

_Snif; Snif; Snif….. _– Literally sniffed the first one: "_There´s something burning again or is just me?" _Though for a moment stopping his pushups_._

"So…" Decided to break the silence the one lifting weights: "A ninja, uh?"

The other one finished counting and he just sited on the floor with a very agile movement, before answering:

"Yup! A former member from the Velvis ninja clan, one of the newest, yet strongest clan from Konohagakure*". Said Ankris with a smile of proudness on his face "I´m trying to become the former Champ of it, as my sister is trying to become the new leader. But… What about you, Ignacio?

Ignacio left his weights on the floor before answering:

"I´m just a normal guy" Said shrinking shoulders.

"Dude, do normal people lift up those weights just like that?" –Said Ankris pointing at the weights.

"All right, All right; I´m just a devil fruit user" Said Ignacio shrinking shoulders "but I don´t like talking about that"- Answered with a serious look: "But, what about you?" He asked with a half-lidded brow: "How comes that you´re awake so early in the morning?"

"Easy: you might think I´m kinda lazy, but taking naps during the days, makes less dependable of sleeping at night; so I can wake up early perfectly."

"´ Morning everyone" Said Koxinga Kondor as he entered in the scene.

"Yo Kox-san! How´ya doing?- Asked Ignacio turning to face him.

"I´m just fine, thanks" said outstretching his arms: "I couldn´t sleep much more, so I came to see the sunrise" Said with a smile.

(_Inside Koxinga, an evil-looking version of him, laughing maniacally)_

"_And to see you so I can make myself a strategy about your skills and use them against you!"_

"That´s good, but you´re a bit late: The sun has already risen." Said Ankris pointing it.

"Doesn´t matter. I also wanted to chat with somebody so I didn´t get bored." Finished Koxinga still with smile plastered in his face.

"Well, judging by the sun position, it must be already time for breakfast, so how about we go to the village for picking up some?" Ignacio said while pointing to the village.

"Ok then. Iktse!" Said enthusiastically Ankris. Jumping from the cliff where he was sated, freaking out Ignacio as well as Koxinga.

"The Hell is he doing!" Cried Ignacio as he jumped, as well, to save Ankris. Koxinga, by the way, decided to stay there watching the scene without jumping.

"_That´s right, get injured even before star, so I´ll have less competence" _Thought the "Evil" Koxinga.

But none of them got injured. While Ignacio was falling, he was stopped by someone grabbing him by the leg. That one was Ankris. He wasn´t falling. Instead of it, he was perfectly walking on his feet on the face of the building. Yeah, we said on the face of the building

"The hell….?" Ignacio nearly screamed noticing that someone grabbed his leg. He turned his head just to see the whole scene:

"How the Hell you are doing that!" Cried Ignacio while pointing to Ankris´ feet: "How´s possible that gravity doesn't affect you?"

"_W-Well, he has a point there. How´s that even possible?"_ Koxinga thought while looking from above the whole scene.

"Well…" Started to explain Ankris: "It all is explained by Chakra´s proprieties; You see, that thing glowing in my foot is Chakra, and it…" He was cut off at the sound of a door opening. Only then, both Ignacio and Ankris realized that they were just in front of the enormous window of a room. But not an empty room; but Lara Kachikae´s. Just in the moment she was leaving the bathroom. After-showered and completely naked.

_Ah...Feels good having a decent shower after 3 days in that shitty ship. At least, the water here is hot._

"!"

Was suddenly heard all around the hotel, waking up whoever was still asleep.

"Holy shit!" Suddenly screamed Lara, turning to the window (And, of course, covering herself)

"What the fuck was that scream?" She looked up to the window, but nothing was to be seen.

"All right, we haven´t seen anything, okay?" Ankris said while holding his nose in an attempt to stop the nose-bleeding.

"Deal." Said Ignacio, with a nose-bleed as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the vast and calm sea, a small caravel was floating not very distant from the "Brawl Island". And in the figure head, a small girl was sat on it. A ninja, as you could notice her headband with the symbol of her former clan, and her green tunic. She was about 11; with very long and sort of messy brown hair, a very slim figure, and green eyes, like emeralds. But this couldn´t be seen as she was seating with closed eyes, hands in "Snake Simbol", cross-legged in some kind of meditation. She wasn´t even moving, not even for breathe, to the point that a random seagull settled on top of her head, confusing her with part of the figure head. But this amazing concentration didn´t last very long.<p>

"SURPRISE!" Was suddenly heard into her ears. She screamed a big "Kya!" before almost falling.

"Are you either crazy or what?" She said while holding with one hand to the figure head, (A dolphin) to 2 figures which were laughing their asses of: "That wasn´t funny!" She declared while jumping with an agile movement to the hull.

One of them, a young girl about 18 years with wavy brown hair long until the elbows in a plait sideways, light brown eyes and medium height. She was still laughing a bit, but she relaxed a bit before saying: "Sorry Vicky-Chan. We couldn't resist." Said while whipping away a small tear.

"Sorry, Vicky." The other one said still laughing "But it´s very funny to scare you!" He chuckled a bit more "Your "Kya" thing is hilarious and kind of cute" He started holding his stomach in pain from the laugher.

"Yoshimitsu!" Nearly cried pointing at him "Well, thanks for the "cute" compliment" She rested her hands on her "hips" (She´s still 11) "Yet, don´t you thinks you´re a bit old for this kind of pranks?"

"Hey! I´m just 29. I´m still pretty young." He complained "And, by the ways, as you already know, I´m handsome, strong, sneaky, intelligent…." Yoshi started naming as he putted himself in a cocky position with sparks and over an imaginary podium surrounded by flowers. The girls just sweatdroped.

"_He´s always like that, Zafrina?" _Whisperer Victoria to the other girl, Zafrina

"Almost always" She sighed before silently leaving, as well as Vicky.

Zafrina then went to her bedroom. Or at least, she tried, as she got cut in the way by another passenger. This one was a quite handsome young man about 24, with red hair as well red eyes, with his face full of piercings, very tall and kind of muscular. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with some black jeans.

"Hey, sweetie. How´ya doing?" He asked in seductive voice or something like that, while leaning to the mainmast with one hand, blocking Zafrina´s way "Have you reconsidered the invitation to some hot springs?"

She just sighed, before answering "For the last time Marco, my answer it´s no!"

She tried to walk away but he was blocking her way. She went in other direction, but she held her by her wrist: "Come on! Don´t be so boring! It´s just some really "hot" springs with me. You won´t even need to take out your clothes. I´ll do it by myself. "He said with a mocking smile.

"You better let me go, or…." She started to say while clenching her free hand in a fist.

"Why so violent?" He commented without leaving her or his smile plastered on his face: "I don´t like people who doesn´t give me a yes, so…" He pressed even more her wrist "How about you really think about it, properly?"

She was about to blow his face with a big punch, but someone interfered before:

"Hey! The fuck are you both doing!" An angered voice interrupted in the scene, coming from a Caucasian guy about 24, 6'3", with Light Blue eyes, Chestnut brown hair, shorter hairstyle with a slight backwards diagonal, making it look like the wind is blowing against him. He had also a chin curtain beard. His face was average, to say the least. His nose was somewhat bent. He had also a small scar near his left sideburn above his cheekbone, possibly from an old deeply cut. He was lean and mean, Sanji-esque only sporting a bit more muscle and a slightly larger frame apparently made to seem bigger by his broad shoulders.

He was wearing some black cargo vest which had a white bolded japanese kanji for thunder on the back (雷). He was wearing a simple t-shirts with simple designs underneath his vest. He was combining these with cargo pants decorated in blue camouflage. He was also wearing a thick pair of skate-boarding sneakers.

"Let that girl go, I can´t stand anymore your flirting!" He said with an angered tone.

Marco just stared at him, just with an expression of pure disgust against him "Mind your own business, brutish caveman" He just muttered. But loud enough to be heard.

"What did you just called me, you shitty asshole?" He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, but Marco didn´t seem to be scared. In fact, he didn´t change his face of disgust against him.

"You don´t appreciate your life, Kurt?" Marco asked with half-lidden eyes "Let me go." He ordered. That only infuriated Kurth even more.

"YOU WANT SOME FIGHT, STUPID COCKY-ASS! I´LL TEACH ONE THING OR TWO, JUST AFTER I BURNT YOU TO CRISP!" Khurt growled lifting a fist against him, while Marco was raising his arm. Both of them would have gone to a very frightful fight, if someone hadn´t intervened.

"_**BAM!" "CRASH!" **_

That was double heard as a big angler fish-man punched both of them leaving them unconscious on the floor, with a very big lump in their head.

"Enough both of you!" He growled with a very deep voice "You´ll have time for fight once we arrive, so by the moment, relax a bit!" And after that, he returned to his position.

Marco was the first to wake up, several minutes later. But Zafrina had already gone away, so he just started watching the horizon. He wasn´t alone. He was with Daisuke Takahashi, a tall, red-haired ninja about 16 who hadn´t done nothing in the trip but to kill time watching calmly the horizon.

"So…." He decided to break up the silence "Why did you entered the competition?"

"No particular reason" He said calmly "Just wanted to know if I was strong enough. What about you?"

"Well, basically the same reason. But also I was looking forward to meet again with an old-friend of mine…" He said with a evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Atchooooo!"<p>

"Uh?" He turned to see who has sneezed "You okay, Kohane-Chan?" He asked to his companion, as they were walking through a little forest in order to return to the hotel.

"Yes, don´t worry, Anton-san" She said with a sweet smile "I must have cached a cold during the way".

"Hey, don´t tell me that" He said pouting "What if you can´t participate because I made you catch a cold during our excursion?"

"It wouldn´t be your fault anyway, Anton-San" She said with another smile, thanking his attention towards her "But I don´t really think I have a cold or something. It was just a possibility"

"Glad to hear, ´cause one thing is to be eliminated in the tournament, but outside, it would be like…."

_**Pow!**_

He quickly turned to see what that sound was, only to find Kohane on the floor, rubbing her head as she had hit something with it.

"You should watch over where you´re walking…." Anton said with half-lidded eyes, because it was not the 2º or the 3º time he had said it along the walk; but it was the 14º!

"Damn it" She said rubbing her head (For the 14th time). "Why there´re so many trees in here?"

"Cuz´ we´re in a forest" Anton said putting rolling his eyes, and offering a hand to Kohane for helping her, which se gladly took.

"_Good thing she´s cute, either way…" _Anton thought with a smile while continuing their excursion. Yet, he didn´t really noticed that he was still holding Kohane´s, while she was blushing noticing (After 10 minutes) the situation.

* * *

><p>"So…." One of the managers started talking in the office "We already have enough persons?"<p>

"More than enough" Said one with a smile, reading _The Name of the Wind, _ "We originally wanted to have a 32 tournament, but we´re gonna leave it at 16. Maybe next time we´ll make it bigger"

"Good" Said the first one "Yet…. How long until the next ships arrives?"

"According to the radar…." Explained another manager "They still have plenty way to go and…." He paused for a bit "Wait…" He started "They´re moving at full speed!"

"Nani?" Said the first one "What you mean by full speed?"

"A hell of speed!" The other one exclaimed.

"Were they catched by a storm?" Another manager asked.

"Doesn´t look like…" The one at the radar explained "they´re going too straight".

"The Hell...?" Suddenly cried another Manager (5 to go) who was looking through the window with a telescope "Isn´t that the ship which was planned to arrive in 2 days?"

The 1st Manager took another telescope, before nearly scream "For God´s sake; it´s them!"

"How is that possible?" Asked the 3rd Manager

"Who knows, friend…." The 5th Manager said leaving aside the telescope.

* * *

><p>"Perfect!" The goygyn navigator cried "We´re almost there, guys!" He exclaimed to the passage. The thing was that almost no one was in the mood of talking, as most of them were exhausted after pushing or pulling the ship by their own hands, summoning animals in order to help and use extremely complicated "Suiton" techniques in order to arrive before. The decision was made a few hours ago, in order to arrive before and to avoid staying longer on that ship.<p>

"Yeah….." Said some of them with the remaining strengths they had.

"Come on guys!" Suddenly proclaimed Vicky, who, incredibly enough, she didn´t look tired at all "Don´t you wanna see the island?"

"How the hell that she makes for being so energetic after all?" Zafrina asked dropped in the floor.

"Because she´s a child. And child have almost infinite energy" Said Daisuke, dropped in the floor as well.

"Didn´t know that was applicable to the Chakra, though." Zafrina finished saying as she tried to lift herself up. Until she saw Kurt´s helping palm, which she gladly accepted it. Much to Marco´s disguise, who was dropped in the floor as well.

Not long after, the ship docked in the port, not having such a ceremonial receiving as it was planned for being made 2 days later. Yet, it didn´t impeded to the Managers to receive them:

"Welcome to _Brawl Island_!" one of them greeted the group leaving the ship "Even if we didn´t expect to arrive today, we´re very pleased you come to participate in our tournament. So, as you look a bit tired, we´ll leave the star of the tournament for tomorrow."

"Why´s that?" Kurt growled "I´m not tired at all. Why don´t we begin right now instead?"

Another Manager responded: "We still need a few preparations yet. But as you are here, why don´t you go to the restaurant near the Hotel?" He pointed a large edification on top of a hill "The other participants are there, and we need to reunite all of you"

* * *

><p>"Itaratsimae!" The participants, which were already at the restaurant, greeted just before starting their breakfasts.<p>

"Are you eating really eating all that much, Ignacio-kun?" Kohane asked as Ignacio began wolfing about 30-35 waffles, 16 sausages, 13 eggs and 25 slices of bacon.

"Well…." He said after chewing some of all that stuff "Today I´m having a slight breakfast. I don´t want to puke if I train later". He said calmly, surprising his other table-companions.

"Well, wise decision" Said Anton while drinking his coffee "Talking about, what happened in your nose? Did you have a nosebleed?"

Ignacio nearly choked remembering the scene a few moments ago, while Ankris just blushed.

"Atchoooooo!" Lara sneezed at her respective table with her companions.

"Yo!" Erick exclaimed "Did you catch a cold already?"

"Maybe, but I don´t really think that´s it….Even though I had the _wonderful_ idea of exiting from the hotel with wet hair… " She said rubbing her head.

"Well, at least you weren´t waken up in the morning by a big scream in your window….." Zalex said rubbing his eyes, as someone who hasn´t got enough sleep.

"Did you also hear that?" Asked Coraline, who was seated in their table eating some pancakes: "I nearly had a heart attack when I heard it…." She finished with a depressing face, while remembering the success.

Suddenly, the door was violently opened by a powerful kick, surprising the gang.

"Yo! How ´re ya all doing?" Kurt howled more than greeted, while passing through the door.

"Can´t you be more noisy? I still can hear my thoughts" Marco sighed while entering the restaurant as well, catching the attention from the girls. Specially one…..

"IT´S YOU!" They all turned to see Kohane being held by Zalex and Anton, while she was struggling in a very violent form, trying to set herself free from them.

"It´s been a while, Kohane-chan" Marco greeted her with a mocking smile "Still so violent, eh?"

"Violent my ass!" She growled, struggling and thrashing even more "I´m so gonna kill you, motherfucker!" Lucky shot Zalex ability with diplomacy managed to calm down Kohane, who seated in her respective table, not without glaring menacingly to Marco.

"Hey, what´s all that noise coming from here?" Asked the newest as they entered the scene. One them, being specially noticed by a singular person.

"Hey!" Ankris suddenly busted "Vicky Nee-chan!" He exclaimed before jumping to her in attempt to embrace her. Or at least, that´s what he had planned, cause when Vicky saw Ankris…

PAW!

"Ouch!" Ankris cried while sobbing his head "What was that for?" He cried to his "adorable" sister.

"How many times have I told you to not call me nee-Chan!" She said with an offended voice (and a steaming fist) "I´m your superior, so cut that "-Chan"* stuff out!"

"But I´m 3 years older than you! To me, you´ll be always my little sister! And you aren´t yet the new leader, so, at the moment, we´re equals" He demanded angrily, while they´re eyes were launching bolts to each other.

"Oh, family love…." Said Koxinga in a dramatic ironical stance, making his nears to chuckle a bit.

"All right everyone!" Suddenly the managers busted through the door "We´re all here, so the tournament can star!"

Nearly everyone cheered at this.

"So, it´s time for making preparations for the competition" Another Manager announced pointing a big screen in the room: "This will tell who is gonna fight tomorrow the first"

Suddenly, everyone stared in excitement and curiosity to see who were gonna be the first contestants. The screen showed the images of all participants along with their respective names, and suddenly stated mixing letters until a pair of names showed:

**Ankris Velvis **_vs_. **Coraline**

"Great!" Jumped suddenly Ankris: "First match is mine!"

"_So we open the tournament…."_ Thought Coraline _"Against this idiot, this will be easy!"_ She thought with a smile while everyone was cheered on them.

"So…." One of the managers announced "The combat will star tomorrow morning! Don´t be late! And the others, be sure to be refreshed ´cause you ´ll have to fight sooner or later!"

Everyone cheered and claimed. The Tournament was beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomennasai for this BIG delay and we promise next time, it won´t take this long! Sorry again!<strong>

***Hidden Village of the Leaf**

***"-Chan" is usually used as a way of showing dearness or affection to someone. It would be like using some expressions for your most near friends or family (As in Spanish, they use "-ito," or "-tin" in their names for showing nearness) **


End file.
